Fiber optic connectors of a wide variety of designs have been employed to terminate optical fiber cables and to facilitate connection of the cables to other cables or other optical fiber transmission devices. A typical fiber optic connector includes a ferrule which mounts and positions an optical fiber or fibers within the connector. The ferrule may be fabricated of such material as ceramic or glass filled resin. A ferrule holder or other housing component of the connector embraces the ferrule and may be fabricated of such material as molded plastic. A spring may be disposed within the housing or ferrule holder such that the ferrule is yieldably biased forwardly for engaging another fiber-mounting ferrule of a mating connecting device.
Such fiber optic connectors typically are connected end-to-end. In other words, two opposite end surfaces of opposing ferrules are mated to directly connect opposing end surfaces of the optical fibers to each other. The connectors should provide excellent connection characteristics. However, major problems are encountered if the ferrule end surfaces become contaminated by dust, oil or other contaminants which will cause the connection characteristics to become markedly deteriorated.
In order to solve the contamination problems, cleaners have been provided to clean the ferrule end surfaces of fiber optic connectors. The cleaners typically include some form of soft cloth or paper which is moved over the ferrule end surfaces. The cloth or paper may be dampened with a cleaning solution such as ethanol. Fluorocarbon gas may also be used to remove excessive ethanol and any cloth or paper dust.
While cleaners of the character described above have proven effective for their intended purposes, they have limitations in that the fiber optic connectors typically are "brought to" the cleaner or there is easy access of the cleaner to the connectors. In other words, the connectors are easily moved to positions in engagement with the cleaner. Such cleaners are extremely difficult to use and, often, are not effective where there is limited access to the connectors, such as where the connectors are located in a remote or confined area. Still further, it is difficult, if not impossible, to use most existing cleaners on the ferrule end surfaces of connectors which are mounted in adapter assemblies. The connectors must be removed from the adapters in order to be cleaned. This problem equally exists when a ferrule end surface is located inwardly or recessed within a mating end face of a connector. The present invention is directed to solving this myriad of interrelated problems.